


Hiding

by Serenity1



Series: Drake & Launchpad [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Mission Fic, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stakeout, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Launchpad wants to have sex during a stakeout.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Launchpad McQuack/Negaduck
Series: Drake & Launchpad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Darkwing Duck!
> 
> I don't have beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. I just got this idea one day and I hope you enjoy the story! 
> 
> \---------

"We s-shouldn't be d-doing this," Darkwing stammered out as his head was thrown back in pleasure against the brick wall.

His boyfriend, Launchpad McQuack ignored him as he continues to give him oral sex in an alley. The two were supposed to be on a stakeout as Negaduck was going to be robbing the last bank in St. Canard.

There were only three banks in St. Canard. The first time he got away easily, the second time was a fluke as Darkwing and Launchpad messed that up big time, the third time….

How was he going to explain this to J. Gander Hooter? Launchpad couldn't wait any longer on the Ratcatcher and thus he pounced on Darkwing unexpectedly who fell onto the ground.

Darkwing was moaning by now as Launchpad have engulfed his cock inside his mouth. This was so hot, so erotic, anyone could see them any time.

Launchpad bobbed his head as Darkwing was watching. He was so close until a voice interrupted: "well, if this isn't a sight of sore eye."

His cock diminishes to cum but Launchpad continues to bobbed his head. Darkwing tries to stop him as he looks over to see who the voice belonged to.

Right there at the entrance of the alley was Negaduck! And to his surprise, Negaduck was masturbating at the sight stroking his cock.

"Oh don't stop at my count. Continue on what you're doing," Negaduck said huskily.

"How l-long you've be-been stan-standing there?" Darkwing stammered out.

Negaduck grins as he stood beside Darkwing, he ignored the glare that was given to him. "Long enough to see what the two of you were doing," he said licking his lips.

He looks down to see Launchpad staring at him. He let's go of Darkwing's cock, who gave out a startle cry in surprised and he moved to Negaduck's own cock.

"LAUNCHPAD!"

Negaduck moaned as soon as Launchpad took him in his mouth. "Heh even your own boyfriend got tired of you," he said smirking.

Darkwing gave him a heated glare as he watches the two. It was erotic on seeing Launchpad give oral sex to another duck, even if it was Negaduck.

Negaduck was deepthroating him but Launchpad pulls away forcefully before taking Darkwing back in his mouth again.

He growls in frustration as Darkwing was once again back in pleasure. He wanted to grip Launchpad as he wanted to do what Negaduck did.

However Launchpad switched to Negaduck again and Darkwing knew what he was doing. Launchpad kept doing what he was doing till it was Darkwing who couldn't hold back anymore.

Darkwing shouted out and came as Launchpad greedily swallows everything that was given to him. He didn't missed one dropped as Negaduck watches beside them in awe.

Launchpad takes the cock out from his mouth and cleans it. He cleans it like a lollipop as Darkwing was watching him tirelessly.

Satisfied that Darkwing got his fill, he switched over to Negaduck who was waiting and stroking his cock. It didn't took long either for Negaduck to cum and shoot his load off inside Launchpad's hot mouth.

Negaduck was panting heavily once Launchpad let go off the cock and licked his lips. He stared at the two ducks in front of him who were trying to catch their breath.

"You're one lucky duck, Darkwing. The Launchpad in my universe is an idiot," Negaduck said unhappily.

"I don't think he is, I think you just have to be patient with him," Darkwing replies as he watches Launchpad get up from the ground.

He stood in front of him as he leans toward Darkwing to kiss him. The two kissed one another as Negaduck tries not to gag.

He watches the two kissed and he heard Darkwing moaning. He probably could taste himself, Negaduck thought.

Darkwing broke the kiss off as he turns to look at Negaduck who was staring. "Look, I have to arrest you even if you didn't broke into this bank," he began but Negaduck interrupted him.

"No dice, duck. I'll let you arrest me if I can fuck your loverboy right here, right now from behind. How about it?" Negaduck asked.

Darkwing was gaping at him as if he was insane or something. Clearly he is insane, but still…! He looks over at Launchpad who was blushing bright red.

"How a-about the t-two of y-you fuck me at the same time?" Launchpad suggested.

This night was full of surprises. Darkwing was still lost in thought as he was too shocked to say anything. "I'm game with that," Negaduck piped up as he went behind Launchpad.

He slapped Launchpad's buttcheeks. "Bend over babe so we can really pummel you," Negaduck said.

Launchpad moaned as he did what he was told. "Now just wait a minute! I want to know when Launchpad had the time to have two cocks inside of him," Darkwing said.

"Do you really want to right now?" Negaduck asked annoyed as he glared at Darkwing.

"Yes!"

"It was right before I met you, Darkwing. You don't have to worry about me, I can handle it," Launchpad replies trying to comfort him.

"But…" Darkwing began but Negaduck interrupted him.

"If you don't want it, I'll just go and rob the bank," Negaduck said smirking as he went to get his pants.

"Wait!" Darkwing cried out as Negaduck turns to look at him. Darkwing growls in frustration as he nodded in agreement, "let's do this. Launchpad, bend over again," Darkwing said as he went behind him.

Launchpad did as he was told as Negaduck went and stood beside Darkwing. "This is going to be fun," Negaduck replies with a grin as Darkwing glared.

\---------

"You did it, Darkwing. How were you able to do it?" J. Gander Hooter asked impressed.

The two were in the tower as J. Gander just showed them the news about Negaduck. "Oh, welllllll…. Uh, the usual, y'know? We were already there waiting and surprised Negaduck by chance," Darkwing replies with a nervous laugh.

J. Gander nodded as he was satisfied with the answer. "Enjoy your time off, gentleman. I'll contact you in a few days," he said and he ended the call.

"Whew, that went well," Darkwing said turning to look at Launchpad. 

Launchpad nodded as he stretched but winced after awhile. "I think I'll fix the Thunderquack," he said slowly.

"Oh no your not!" Darkwing exclaims as he had seen the winced, "if you're still hurting from last night's …. Activity, you better go back to bed," he said.

It was rough between the two ducks that he got pummeled from the two of them. Darkwing wanted to be gentle but Negaduck wanted it rough.

Darkwing had no choice but to follow Negaduck. He couldn't believe that Launchpad was able to do it in the end. At least when it was all over, they were able to arrest Negaduck.

Launchpad sighed as he looked at his boyfriend. "If you'll come with me to bed," he said.

Darkwing stared at him as he was giving him a pleading look. "You're impossible, you know that?" He asked as Launchpad smirked, "I'll go with you if you tell me how you were able to put two cocks before," he said.

"That's blackmail, DW. You're like Negaduck," Launchpad said as he went down the ladder.

"Of course, we are both one and the same, except the other one is evil and insane," Darkwing replies following Launchpad.

Launchpad shook his head in amusement as the two went on the Ratcatcher to leave the tower and to head on back home.

**Author's Note:**

> \-----------
> 
> It's my first time writing Negaduck, how'd I do? Be on the lookout for more stories.


End file.
